


A Perfect End to a Perfect Date

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: SHAUMondays Malec Ficlets [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Central Park, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: Based on this prompt: "We’re on our first date and after dinner you suggest we take a walk and you look so damn cute with your scarf and rosy cheeks that i just have to kiss you"





	A Perfect End to a Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Shadowhunters AU Mondays for the Fall theme.

Today was a special day. Today, Magnus and Alec went on their first date. The two of them had been working for the same company for years; Magnus was a makeup artist, and Alec was a photographer who took pictures of the men and women who modeled Magnus’s work. Alec was the one to muster up the courage to ask Magnus out. When Alec showed up at Magnus’s apartment to pick him up, he had brought him a bouquet of flowers. Magnus was charmed by Alec’s thoughtfulness, though it was clear that he was nervous; Alec had told him that this was his first date ever, and Magnus was honored to be this wonderful man’s first date.

They just finished eating an early dinner at this little café that Magnus often frequented. They both had a great time, and Alec, as it turned out, was really easy to talk to. After they were done, Magnus had a great idea of where to take him next.

“Okay, where are we going?” Alec asked, a huge smile on his face. Magnus couldn’t help but smile back. It made Magnus melt at how excited Alec was. He was just so handsome and adorable at the same time; he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be going on a date with this man.

“Hold on. We’re almost there,” Magnus said, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. As October was beginning to come to an end, the air was starting to get colder. The leaves on the trees around them were starting to change into beautiful shades of red and orange, turning New York into a lovely sight. Alec, too, was tightening his jacket around him as the wind blew across his face, turning his cheeks a light pink. “Alright, here we are, Alexander.”

“Central Park? Oh, Magnus, I haven’t been here in ages!” Alec said excitedly.

Magnus was shocked. “Really? You live a lot closer to Central Park than I do. I thought you would have come here more often.”

“I used to come here all the time with my sister. We would come here to take pictures of the scenery; especially at this time of the year. After she moved I stopped coming here as often as I used to,” Alec said, sadness in his voice.

“Well, that’s why I come here a lot during this time of the year. The beautiful colors of the leaves combined with the rest of the scenery makes a truly breathtaking sight, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, it sure does. Come on, let's go in,” Alec said, holding on to Magnus’s hand a little tighter. Magnus took notice of this, and smiled up at him, looking into those mesmerizing hazel eyes. His eyes were one of the first things Magnus noticed about him when they first met.

They walked together in comfortable silence for a few minutes, taking in the world around them. Kids playing in the grass while their parents watched, musicians playing their instruments, vendors selling cheap street food, and even the sound of the birds chirping in the distance as they begin to fly south. It was all pretty calming to Magnus, and having Alec there to share it with was a plus.

After about a half an hour into their walk, they both decide that they should start to head back to Magnus’s apartment, as the sun was starting to go down. Once they got to the apartment building, Alec turned towards Magnus to say something.

“I had a great time today, Magnus, I really did. This was my first date ever and I couldn’t have imagined it any better,” he said, smiling brightly.

“I agree, this was truly wonderful, Alexander. I'm honored to have taken you on your first date,” Magnus replied. He walked closer into Alec’s space; so much that their bodies were almost touching. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Magnus asked in a soft voice, wanting to know how Alec’s lips would feel against his own, but not wanting to push him too far if he wasn't ready.

“Um, I...uh...okay,” Alec said, a little shakily, though he looked eager.

Magnus brushed a few strands away from Alec’s forehead before cupping his neck with one hand, and then leaning his head up to kiss him softly on the lips. Alec relaxed almost instantly into the kiss, as if he's been waiting for this moment just as much as Magnus had.

When they pulled away, Magnus noticed that Alec’s cheeks were still pink from the cold breeze, though now they were even more flushed; possibly from the kiss they just shared.

“I’ll talk to you again soon, Alexander. Maybe we can plan for a second date?” Magnus said flirtatiously.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Alec replied.

“Okay, see you soon,” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec for one last goodbye hug.

Alec waved back, then turned around to start walking back to his own apartment. If you looked closely, you could see that Alec had a light jump to his step, like he was happy. Magnus smiled at that, then he opened the door to his building, and walked inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or on Tumblr or Twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: @ghostly-malec (malecbane-wood) or you can check out my fanfiction blog called @gracietheshadowwriter.
> 
> Twitter: @gracie_reader0
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec.


End file.
